


Hey I heard you like the wild ones

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, New Friends, Old Friends, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Patrick takes a moment with his pre-Schitt’s Creek friends at the reception.  Totally inspired by Flo Rida’s “Wild Ones”.  My thoughts on Patrick’s old friends experiencing all of the unique people of Schitt’s Creek.





	Hey I heard you like the wild ones

_ Show you another side of me _

_ A side you would never thought you would see. _

_-Flo Rida ft. Sia “Wild Ones”_

* * *

The long day had taken its toll. He can’t remember where he took his tie off and he’s not even sure he cares. The shoes that David had spent days choosing were wearing on his feet and he needed to sit down. Desperately. The formality of it all had ended hours ago, after dinner and toasts and now they were all just enjoying the time and the music. 

Patrick glanced around the room, taking a long drag from his beer and spied a table in the back. A table with one open chair. He moved around till he was there, collapsing into it. 

“The man of the hour!” Aaron announced as the rest of his friends raised their glasses to him. 

It had taken a lot for him to invite his friends from home to the wedding. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to, if they would come, or what they would think of all this. Of who he had become. Of the town. Of David. The last one had haunted his dreams for months. But after a long talk with his mother, he bit the bullet. And started with Rachel. He smiled at her across the table as she winked at him.

_ “Patrick, I can’t speak for everyone. I can help if you want to come back one weekend. We can all get together and have dinner and you can decide then. But regardless, all we want is for you to be happy. That’s what I would hope we all want for each other. To find our happiness. You should at least give them the chance to tell you if they want to celebrate with you or not.” _

And they did. The group that had been this close knit group of rag-tag personalities in high school all came out. Came here. For him. For this. 

Josh bumped his shoulder. “You know, driving in to town, I thought maybe you were screwing with us. But this” he said, motioning around. “This had been incredible.”

Patrick shrugged. “David is the creative mind. I just keep the budget and write the checks.”

His eyes found his brand new husband on the dance floor, losing himself to the alcohol and music with Twyla and Ronnie. He laughed. He hadn’t seen David this loose in public since his olive branch. 

His smile widened as he watched Johnny and Moira pull his parents out of their seats to join in the festivities. 

“Wow! Look at that. Marcy and Clint… look at them go” Ashley said. “I didn’t know they had it in them.”

“I think it’s this place” Zach replied and they all laughed. Including Patrick. This place and these people can change you. He was walking, talking proof of that. 

He noticed they were all looking at him. “What?” He asked, taking a long drink of his beer. They all glanced around at each other. “Oh come on, guys. Since when did we start pulling punches with each other?” 

Josh cleared his throat. “We just… we love you Patrick. We really do. It’s just… this has taken some getting used to, you know?” Patrick nodded along. He figured as much. “And when you google the Rose family…”

“Oh, you should definitely not do that. Not without filters in place for sure.” They all laughed at his honest joke. 

Josh nodded. “It’s just… its you sitting here, but it’s not all at the same time. For a long time, we all just assumed this would be you and Rachel.” Patrick glanced at her and she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. He smiled a little wider as Zach slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her into him. “PS, I like this for you two” Patrick said, motioning at them with his beer bottle. Rachel mouthed thank you at him. 

Patrick rested his elbows on the table, leaning in to his friends. “Look, I get it. This place… it can be a lot for being not much at all. I never thought I would be here very long but it just… it gets to you.”

“Plus, that store is amazing” Ashley said. “I’m totally going back before we leave.” 

“Thanks” Patrick replied. He looked back at Josh. Aside from Rachel, Josh was his oldest friend. They had sat next to each other in kindergarten and that had been that. He could always count on Josh to be there, to be honest, to be clear.

“Spit it out, Josh.”

“It’s just… we aren’t used to this you. It feels… it just feels a little wild. For button down Patrick, you know?”

He nodded, taking a long drink of his beer. He got that. All those hikes when he first got here had been to help him reconcile his past self with his present self. He had spent a lot of time on the phone with his parents after their first visit. They had come back a lot since then, to get to know him now. To get to know David and the rest of the Rose family and his new home. He could see how it could be jarring to not know this place and these people and try to reconcile who he used to be with all those people on the dance floor, living for the moment. This moment. Their moment. 

Patrick looked at Josh. “I get it.” He glanced at them all. “I really do, you all. I know this seems out of character for me. Maybe that I’m trying to make myself into someone I’m really not. But I promise. I am. This is who I am. I’ve never felt more me than I have being here. With him” he said, pointing at David with his beer bottle. David, who was currently twirling his mother around the dance floor. He paused for a moment, catching his eye, smiling and giving him a slight nod that meant ‘get your ass out here now’. Patrick drained was was left of his beer, pushing himself out of the chair. 

He looked down at his friends. “I’m really happy you all are here. I hope you come back. I want you all to know me.”

“We really all want that too, Patrick” Rachel replied. 

“So, you really like the wild ones now?” Josh asked, standing up next to his friend.

The opening strains to one of his non-negotiable songs, Flo Rida’s Wild Ones, started over the speakers. “You bet your ass I do. Now, all of you out of your seats. There’s a floor that needs to be danced on.”

He knew they were behind him. He didn’t even need to look. He knew they were there, having his back, as he moved forward, looking at the one person who he knew would make his life wild and exciting for the rest of it. As soon as he was close enough, David grabbed his hand, throwing himself onto Patrick as he kissed him soundly on the lips, moving them both along to the music. 

_ Wild ones, indeed  _ Patrick thought to himself, watching his old life and new life meet in the middle of the dance floor. 

  
  


* * *


End file.
